


Music

by puffythepig



Series: Femslashfeb2018 [13]
Category: Cinderella (1950), Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937), The Princess and the Frog (2009)
Genre: AU, Anniversary, Cute, Disney femslash, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Set in princess and the frog universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 02:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13695258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffythepig/pseuds/puffythepig
Summary: Tiana wants her and Cinderella's third dating anniversary to be extra special, but her wallet doesn't agree. What will she do?





	Music

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the Princess and he Frog universe! The movie would happen differently here. Cindy is a waitress who gets turned into a frog. She asks Dr faciller for some change, hoping to get away from her step mother, but he turns her into a frog instead! She asks Tiana to kiss her and change her back but it doesn't work, of course. They go on their adventure and nothing changes, but at the end Charlotte is a princess because she marries Snow White, so she kisses both Cindy and Tia and turns them back. Then everyone lives happily every after 

Tiana waited the tables like usual, her head and heart stuck in the clouds. It was her and Cinderella's third dating anniversary, and she wanted to do something special for the other, but they just didn't have enough money.

They both could only hold down waitress jobs, after all. While they worked in different diners, the pay was similar and didn't amount to much, even when added together.

She asked Charlotte and her father for suggestions when they entered like usual, but both of them were used to having money for everything they wanted and couldn't come up with fun and romantic activities that didn't cause a fortune. Charlotte offered to pay, but Tiana declined. She wanted all of it to come from her heart and not her friend's wallet.

Finally the day dragged to evening and she was released from work, her head still void of ideas. She felt embarrassed and even a bit devastated. Her poor Cinderella was her everything, and she deserved the world. But she simply couldn't afford it.

She tiredly started to work on at least making Cinderella favorite type of cake, only to discover she was fresh out of ingredients, with no money left over for the week to spare.

Just as she was taking some cash from her savings jar to at least run to the grocery store, the door flew open. The blond fell on the bed, clearly exhausted. 

Tiana couldn't help but smile. Just moment before, she had done the same motion. "Tired, love?"

Surprisingly, Cinderella sprung up from her comfortable spot. "Perhaps, but not tired enough to take you to dinner."

Humbly, Tiana shook her head. "Honey, we don't really have the money to do things like that."

Cinderella giggled and touched the other's nose with her finger. "Nonsense. I found a nice little place for us. We don't have to pay for anything."

Confused, Tiana crossed her arms. "Where is that?"

Thinking for a moment, Cinderella hummed. "A surprise." She leaped forward, kissing the other gently. "Now, hurry up and get dressed! We don't want to miss our reservations."

Tiana shook her head and laughed, throwing on one of her borrowed dresses. It was gold and shorter than her usual outfits, but when she twirled it around in the mirror, she knew it was the one. Cinderella came up behind her, a purple flowing dress on herself, a bright smile on her face. "You look lovely, Tia." 

Smiling, Tiana just turned to her. "Now, isn't it time to go to our reservations?"

The two sped off together and to a smaller neighborhood. Right away, Tiana took notice of the surroundings. Now she was even more clueless to where she was being taken.

Finally, their car stopped in front of a little cottage-like home. The two stepped inside only to be greeted by Charlotte, her wife Snow, and their swamp friend, Louis.

The house smelled like fresh-brewed stew and Tiana almost found herself drooling. Perhaps their reservations were better than anyone else's! 

Cinderella led her girlfriend over and the two sat down at a candlelit table, before being quickly served stew, bread, and wine. After eating, Louis began to play his trumpet slowly and fatefully. Snow joined in with her tiny guitar, and the two celebrating their anniversary stood up and began to dance.

"I wanted to be able to give you a gift this time, too," Tiana said quietly, only to be heard by her dancing companion.

Humming, Cinderella pressed her cheek up against her girlfriend's. "You're gift enough to me."

Tiana rolled her eyes. "I know, but I wanted to be able to give you something physical."

The blond pulled away, smirking. "Then give me a kiss."

A wide smirk followed on Tiana's face. "That's something I can afford plenty of." The two leaned forward and kissed before continuing to dance and laugh with one another.

While the date didn't go as Tiana planned, it still went wonderfully, with the woman she loved locked in her embrace.


End file.
